


Love/Hate

by amaresu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Community: yj_anon_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from a relationship in motion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love/Hate

These are the things Robin loves;

 

The way Kaldur radiates calm, the silent way he walks into a room and Robin can feel the tension leave his shoulders. How no matter how keyed up he is after a mission all Kaldur has to do is place a hand on his shoulder and he can breath again. The way he can make Robin relax even as he's begging, begging, begging for Kaldur to just touch him already.

 

> _Kaldur hums as he pushes Robin's legs into a position that would normally have him gasping at the stretch, but instead his muscles are completely loose and hold the position with ease as Kaldur grasps his arms in turn. Kaldur will bend and pull and twist him into positions he never thought he'd be able to achieve, all the while humming under his breath. Later Kaldur will take a picture and show him the shape he's been twisted into. And then it'll be the slow burn of aching muscles until Kaldur unravels him completely._

 

The webbing between Kaldur's fingers, the way it expands and contracts and how it's slightly tacky to the touch. He loves the way it feels as it drags across his skin and wraps around his cock. He loves the sounds Kaldur makes when he licks along it, never touching his fingers. The way the webbing makes every smack across his ass sting all the more and the hand gripping his hair as his head is pulled back feel like nothing else in the world.

 

> _Robin kneels on the ground, wishing he could open his eyes and see the way every lick between Kaldur's fingers makes his cock jump and his mouth fall open a little bit more. Instead he keeps his eyes closed behind his mask and dedicates himself to making sure every inch of webbing gets attention. Eventually Kaldur pulls away and he gives a small cry of disappointment before the hands move into his hair, positioning his head just right as Kaldur's cock pushes into his mouth._

 

The intense stare he can feel across the room and the way Kaldur's eyes can pin him like a butterfly on a board. How just being looked at is more effective than any of the ropes and chains he can't stand to let Kaldur use. Just knowing that Kaldur is looking, will be looking, keeps him from moving, even when his limbs ache from the pressure of holding himself still. The way Kaldur looks at him makes every interaction a performance for Kaldur's benefit, Robin moves in ways he knows Kaldur likes and positions himself for Kaldur's benefit, rewarded each time by that stare.

 

> _”Aren't you done stretching yet?” Wally asks from behind him._
> 
> _It's only long experience that keeps him from jumping and showing that he forgot his friend was there. Robin's leg is trembling from where he has it against the way, stretched well over his head, but he can see Kaldur watching from across the room, “Just a little bit longer.”_

 

How Kaldur’s voice is better than any leash could hope to be. He never raises it, doesn’t need to, just tells Robin what to do and Robin does it. Kaldur has a way of changing his inflection that is better than yelling; a bite in the way he says Robin that lets him know punishment is coming. He can't imagine not doing what that voice tells him.

 

> _”Robin.” It's all Kaldur says, but it's all he needs to. Robin stops snickering at Wally getting his ass handed to him by Artemis; tries not to think about what's to come. Not laughing at people during training is one of Kaldur's rules, the one he probably has the most trouble with to be honest._
> 
> _Afterwards he heads to Kaldur's room and waits as Kaldur finishes arranging the furniture to his liking. Eventually Kaldur looks over at him and says, “Table.”_
> 
> _It's hard not to complain as he strips off his clothes and gets down on all fours, back perfectly straight, in the middle of the floor. He hates this, Kaldur knows he hates this, which is why it's a punishment. Within a minute he feels the laptop rest on his back and he forces himself to concentrate on keeping still as Kaldur finishes his reports._

 

These are the things Kaldur hates;

 

The mask, or the sunglass, the inability to see Robin's eyes. Despite everything he still doesn't know who Robin is and the mask is always there, even when they're in bed. Especially when they're in bed as the sunglass would never stay on. Sometimes he imagines what color Robin's eyes are, what Robin looks like when he comes, when he's so far into sub-space Kaldur's not sure he's aware of anything beyond the room they're in.

 

> _He wants to pull the mask off Robin's eyes, see what Robin looks like with no barriers, but he keeps his hands to himself. The mask, or sunglasses, is a hard limit for Robin and he'll never betray that trust. But it's hard to look down at the naked boy in front of him and not want to see everything, “Close your eyes.”_
> 
> _He wants to see them closed, lashed against Robin's cheeks. Instead he walks around him and carefully pours the hot wax down his shoulder._

 

The way Batman is still the only one to truly have Robin. Batman's commands will always be followed without question. Batman is the reason he only knows Robin as Robin and nothing more. And he can't even be mad at Robin because it's Batman. He's not sure if Batman is Robin's father or not, but their bond is familial in many ways and he can't honestly resent it, but there are times he hates Batman.

 

> _He checks the room once more before heading for the door. Everything is set for later in the evening and Robin should be arriving shortly for the weekend. He's been anticipating this all month, an entire weekend to spend with Robin. Alone with M'gann and Conner visiting Wally in Central. He's preparing dinner in the kitchen when his communicator beeps, “Kaldur.”_
> 
> _“Hey,” Robin's voice is hesitant and Kaldur feels his good mood abandon him. “Something's come up, Batman needs me here in Gotham for the foreseeable future.”_
> 
> _“I see,” he replies without giving into the urge to demand to know what exactly came up. He knows that if Robin could tell him he would. “We will have to postpone our plans then.”_
> 
> _“I'm sorry,” Robin says softly and Kaldur suspects his anger managed to leak through despite his efforts. “I've got to go.”_
> 
> _“I understand.” The communicator goes silent and he is left staring at the stove._

 

The knowledge that this would end, would have to end. Robin was both young and inexperienced when they came together and Kaldur knows enough to know that either one of those traits would be bad in the long term, together they would be disastrous. He has been far too many of Robin's firsts. Eventually Robin would find others and he would grown and experience things that Kaldur can't give him. Their relationship would end, one way or another. There is an advantage in being first though, a small and somewhat petty one, but one he clings to at times. He will set the standard by which Robin judges future partners, he will set the bar, and he will set it as high as possible.

 

> _”Your first kiss is not your last,” Kaldur quotes softly. Roy snorts from where he's laying next to him on the beach, watching the others play volleyball. “You asked for an Atlantean proverb.”_
> 
> _“Seems kind of obvious,” Roy says as he stretches out on his towel. “No one has just one kiss.”_
> 
> _He smiles sadly while watching the pull of muscles across Robins back, glad Roy can't see his face, “It means that the first person you kiss won't be the last person. You'll have many loves in your life and that's a good thing.”_
> 
> _Roy is silent beside him, contemplating the proverb. It is different from the surface-dwellers belief in soul mates and One True Loves, both of which Kaldur has difficulty understanding the appeal of himself. Instead he watches Robin and thinks of the request his king has made. Queen Mera will be coming to the surface for a diplomatic tour, bringing the young princess with her. Garth and Tula will already be providing protection, but King Orin had requested Kaldur's presence as well; wanting someone more familiar with the surface to be with them. He will tell his king yes, tomorrow. He can have one more night with Robin._

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Anyway, remember Schooled? How Robin was laughing out loud at Superboy's plight... until Kaldur elbowed him? That got me thinking of all the times Kaldur has kept Robin in line...
> 
> well, let's do what we do best and make a fetish out of it!
> 
> Dom!Kaldur and sub!Robin, with an emphasis on Kaldur controlling Robin. Like, Robin is Kaldur's slave... oh yes. sexy times are a must. Kaldur is calm and collected and compltely in charge, and Robin is a flustered mess who's barely coherent enough to whimper out praise for his master.


End file.
